


Frog Between Two Coffee Cups

by JustSimon



Category: Yuppie Psycho (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Goodbye Sintra ending. What if Brian saved Hugo from his miserable fate, tadpole actually survived and Kate instead to leave stayed by Brian's side? This story about it.
Relationships: Brian Pasternack/Kate Hicks/Mr Hugo





	Frog Between Two Coffee Cups

**Author's Note:**

> Not a secret that despite on bad deeds that Tadpole did he don't deserves any of deaths that happened in different endings, this is the second of two my fanfictions where Hugo is alive and have a happy life.

When Brian was ready to leave damned company, suddenly he been caught in a bright-white light and then Mr Pasternack heard a voice.

/Brian Pasternack!\ "A-Atia Moeta?! It's you?" /No, it's a GOD!\ "W-What i did?" /I have a questions for you? Who is Mr Hugo for you?\ "It's pretty hard question, he been friendly to me, but then tried to kill, somehow i even remember how when Mr Hugo became a CEO, he fired me, freed from the company, he just let me leave, i think i feel to him some kind of twisted friendship, or even more." /Do you think that Mr Hugo deserves that death.\ "Hugo made a many mistakes, that's true, but still, he don't deserves this at all." /Last question. If you could save Mr Hugo, would you do that?\ "... Yes, i would, somehow i know how hard was his life, all because of these damn classes." /You can save him Brian Pasternack.\ "Really? How?" /Kill the Devil.\ "WHAT?! But, but i don't know how is that even possible? He kinda part of me, i am not sure that i can do that." /You can do it, you should do next.\

After explanation of plan, misterious GOD sent Brian in some kind of room, it was a black room surounded by a fire, Brian wasn't alone, there were Kate and Hugo, but he still was dead, Brian cut his hand, using his blood drew that same snake simbol, stood on it and said same spell words.

"Oh, Kalfou, Kalfou! Pwoteje trezo mwen!"

And then Brian's clothes changed in familiar white shirt, black gloves, black pants with a suspenders, white shoes and red devil mask. Ritual were completed and Mr Devil been sent in Brian's body.

:What the? What's going on? Why i am in the body of that boy?:

Without understanding what's going on, Kate looked at Brian and said. 

'Brian? Is it you? What are you doing.' "I am sorry Kate, i had no choice, i know Hugo made some bad things, but still, he don't deserves this."

Brian took out of his now red case Athame Dagger, draw it near to his chest and said.

"Goodbye Kate and Hugo, try to change yourself." :What the hell are you doing? Huh? Why i can't leave this body?: "This is the end." :No, stop, don't do this, i can give you anything you want, just please, put away this knife and return me back in the hell.:  
"Mr Devil, you are fired!" :Nooooooooo!:

After those words Brian trust the dagger deep in his chest!

:GUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!:

On a moment Brian turned in the true form of Mr Devil, then he was engulfed in flame and after that, he became normal and fell on his back. A some spark has lit in Hugo and he opened his eyes.  
;"Inhale", "exhale", "pant" "pant". Huh? Pasternack? Brian!; 'Brian!'

Kate and Hugo walked fast to the spiritless body of Brian.

;Why? Why you did that? WHY YOU SAVED ME!?; 'He said that despite on your bad things, you don't deserves that fate, that's why he sacrificed by himself to save you.'  
;Brian, you idiot! Huh? This is, my dagger, I mean, Athame Dagger. He used it for that ritual? I think it's better to took it out of his body.;

When hugo took the dagger out of Brian's chest, it's just broke apart.

;Huh? What the?; 'I think main purpose of this dagger were completed, that's why it broke apart.'

Room around them three changed in the hall of 2nd floor and then suddenly, Brian wokes up.

"Cough, cough, cough." ';Brian?! You're alive!;' "Hugo you're back, so i guess i did it, thanks god."

Then Brian lost conscious.

;'Brian!'; '... He still alive, just lost conscious, Hugo help me to bring him on a fifth floor.' ;Okay.;

After Hugo and Kate brought Brian on a fifth floor and put him on a chair, after three minutes Brian came to his senses.

"Uhm, mhm, huh? Kate? Hugo? Where are we?" 'We are now on a fifth floor, you lost a conscious, so me and Mr Hugo brought you here.' "I-I see." ;Hey Brian, i have a gift for you.;

Hugo took out of his suit something that Brian and Kate don't expect to see.

"What the? Hugo why you brought it?" 'Ah? Huh? Is it, a head of Rei Sintra? But how did you brought it? I mean, you don't even had a bag.' ;Calm down already and listen to me, Brian you can use it to become a new CEO of Sintracorp.; "What? But i thought it was your dream." ;It is, but after you saved me i sure that you deserves this more than me.; 'Brian after all that happened did you really want to became a CEO of this cursed company?' "... You're right Kate, this company is cursed, but, i have an idea, Kate, Hugo, please follow me."

Brian stood up from his chair, walked to the elevator and pushed on the button to call it, Kate and Hugo followed for him, after elevator, office trio made their way back in Sintra Family's Apartment, then in master's bedroom.

"Just how i thought, i revealed this door before than i... Sigh, killed Rei and Domori."

Brian opened the door and then used Rei's head and his ID to get a "promotion".

"That's not all, please follow me again.

Brian became CEO and then on a ceremony said next.

"A-as new CEO of Sintracorp i announce that some rules of company is changed, in first from now on there is can be more than one place for CEO, three if precisely, so that means, if three people want to be a new CEOs, they can do that, but after some voting of course. In second i assign Katerina Hicks and Mr Hugo my second and third CEO."

Shocked Kate and Hugo walked to the Brian.

'Brian are you serious?' ;Three CEOs? What the hell are you doing Pasternack?; "Don't worry, i am sure that together we can do it." "In third, me, Mrs Hicks and Mr Hugo had a troubles with our classes in the past, so from this moment i cancel this class system, your floor is depends not from your class, but from your talents, so please, don't laugh at someone only because he or she is in lower class. That's all for now, thank you for listening and i promise that we will bring this company to a prosperous and right future."

After those words everyone clapped to Brian. Later when Brian, Kate and Hugo carried their things to their new office on a tenth floor, trio had a conversation.

;What are you even thought Brian? How we three can ever work as a CEOs?; 'I agree with Mr Hugo, Brian i am not sure that we can do it.'

Brian put his box on the floor and turned around to Kate and Hugo.

"Guys for all this time in Sintracorp you became really dear to me, i just can't live without you and i even can't choose between you both. Kate, Hugo i love you."  
'Eh?' ;Wait, what?; 'EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!' ;'DID YOU JUST CONFESSED TO US IN YOUR FEELINGS?!'; "Well, yeah, it's selfish i know, but i can't and i don't want that it were different, but... If you don't feel the same, then i understand, if you want to leave this company, i can sign one certain paper to fire yo-"

In that moment Kate and Hugo hugged Brian.

"H-huh?" ;Brian you are an idiot.; 'We love you too, i guess we just couldn't accept that, it's like we needed some push.' ;And your silly confession that's what pushed us to accept that.; "Kate, Hugo..." 'Let's go on the rooftop, there is a perfect view on the city.' ;Yeah, agree.; "If think about it, i actually never had a time to visit the roof."

Office trio climbed by the steps to the rooftop, when Brian entered on it and looked at the view of night city, his eyes widened from surprise, then he felt as someone took him for a hands, it was Kate and Hugo.

"Um, what are you two doing?" ;Well Pasternack, it was your idea.; 'Take the responsibility Brian.' "Eheheheh."

From embarrassment or shyness Brian's skin became red and his glasses were clouded, Kate blushed and only Hugo don't felt embarrassment at all. On a next day, Brian persuaded Kate and Hugo go with him on the black market and buy someone special.

;Pasternack, how can you do this? Do you forgot what happened with Sintra Family?; "Of course not, i will do everything to give this child all love and support." 'She so cute, do you have a name for her Brian?' "Murasako." ;Really, because she have a purple hair?; 'I think it's a nice name, i like it.' "Me too. It's simple and easy to remember." ;Well, despite on simplicity, i like this name too.; 'And Brian, you are not alone, me and Hugo will help you to care about Murasako.' ;Yes, agree, i will make everything, to make her avoid awful life, like i had.; 'Hugo, i even don't knew.' ;Only because i prefer to be silent about it.; "But, if you want to talk about it, we with Kate will listen to you." 'Yes, you can tell to us story of your life Hugo.' ;Well, since we have a, moment of revealation, Mr Hugo even not my real name, i am from one of lower classes, class R, in this class people like me even don't have a name, only a number which i don't remember anymore. So, from now on call me by a new name, Todd Frogerson.; "Really, Todd Frogerson?" 'It's because you like frogs?' ;Yeah, so what?; 'I think it's cute.' "To be honest, there some kind of charm in it, especially the fact that you always gave to us troubles, wearing that frog mask and a cape, even if your croaks sounds more like a duck's sound."  
;You two shut up.; 'Don't be angry Todd, we just joking.' "Yeah, no offense Mr Frogerson." ;Guys, be careful with your jokes or else i-; 'Brian, Todd, Murasako woke up, let's do our best.' "Yeah." ;I will be best frog dad in the world.;

A several years has passed and CEO Trio changed name of company in "PasterHickGoCorp" thanks to Murasako company were prosperous and then Kate gave birth to a boy, son of CEOs, in compare of Sintra Family, Brian, Kate and Hugo more known as Todd got a nice apartment in the city, they treated to their kids equally and never held Murasako inside, even taught her hide her fox like ears and a tail, to make her live like a human. Everything were fine, but in one day, when CEO Trio took their children to school, Brian saw a two familiar figures, it was a two girls adolescent seventeen years old, one girl had a black hair in hair buns haircut, second girl had a long white like a cloud hair.

"Huh? (Rei and Domori?)"

Girls smiled, held each other for a hand and it's looked like they were, closer than sisters or friends.

"(Happy life to you both, after everything that happened, you deserve this.)" ;Parsnip! Come on, we need to go and control our company.; "Yes, yes, i go. And Todd stop call me a Parsnip, i am now adult after all." ;No matter how old you are Brian, you still Parsnip for me.; "Sigh, then from this moment no cuddles for you." ;Wait, wait, i just kidding. Please forgive me.; "(Better not talk about them, Rei, Domori, please care and love each other.)"

There is some questions about former Sintra Sisters, but story about them for a next time.


End file.
